The Orphan
by TheStoryDreamer
Summary: Orphan Laura Marsive finally escaped the abusive orphanage when she came across a strange glowing house. Now, she needs to join up with the Elrics to find the Philosopher's Stone.
1. Finding the House

It was a stormy night when I came across the house. The one with the mysterious blue light coming from it. I looked at it, my black hair dripping with water while my emerald green eyes dripped with tears.

I don't know what made me go inside but before I knew it I was in a room where a boy was kneeling on the floor next to none other than a transmutation circle, which by this time the glow somehow turned red. Part of his left leg was completely gone. The boy just sat there bleeding, not even seeming to notice while he had a faraway look on his face. Being here made me uneasy so I backed away but ended up slipping on a piece of chalk, which then caused me to fall forward, my left hand landing on the circle. I closed my eyes from the pain of the impact and when I opened them again, I was in a different place.

I stood up and looked around. Where I was was an abyss of white, with the exception of a large stone door behind me. "Hello Laura."

In front of me sat a white human-like being, outlined with black. "Who are you?" I whispered, scared out of my wits.

"Oh I'm so glad you asked!" it exclaimed, throwing up its hands, "I am known by many names. I'm the world. I'm the universe. I'm god. I'm truth. I am all. I am one. And I am also...you."

"Truth? *gasp* I'm at the gate!"

"Very good. And now the gate shall open."

"But I didn't do anything!" I cried out, tears streaming down my face once again.

"It doesn't matter. You're here. So you shall see, all you need to see."

Then the tiny black hands pulled me into the gate.


	2. Meeting the Soldier

**Me: **Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoy it so far and as was pointed out to me I will try to make these a bit longer.

**Mustang: **At least they are longer than FullMetal.

**Me: **Mm. True. ANYWAY, thank you to bakacoconut69 for your review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own** FMA

* * *

I woke to find a girl about my age with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting near the bed I was on. "You're awake!" she exclaimed.

"Who-who are you?" I weakly asked.

"I'm Winry Rockwell. And you?"

"Laura. Laura Marsive."

I was bedridden for a week. Between the pain and just pure exhaustion I couldn't get up. Finally I felt well enough to make it downstairs. When I reached the bottom I heard some shouting coming from the living room. "We went to you house! We saw the floor! What was that? What did you do?"

Then another voice. "We're sorry. We didn't mean it. We're sorry. We're sorry. *sobs* We're sorry."

"Wait. Are you...?"

After introducing himself as Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang, him, Granny, and the boy in a wheelchair sat in the dining room to talk. I hid behind the wall to listen in. Mustang was telling them that the boy was a child prodigy and that if he so chooses, he is eligible to become a state alchemist. Granny obviously didn't approve. I just can't believe that they attempted human transmutation. "I'm not forcing you. I'm merely offering you the opportunity."

"Can I take the test?" I asked, coming out from behind the wall just to where my left side was still hidden from view. Surprised, Mustang quickly stood and asked, "Who are you?"

"She is Laura Marsive." ,Granny answered for me, "Al brought her here as well. He said that he found her unconscious in the room."

Composing himself, Mustang nodded to himself. "Sit." he ordered. I stepped away from the wall, causing the soldier to gasp in shock. Like the emotionless boy in the wheelchair's right arm, my left arm was completely gone at the shoulder. Payment to Truth. Mustang's eyes watch me as I took a seat across said boy before he himself retook his seat. "Do you know alchemy?"

"Yes."

"You think you got what it takes?"

"Yes."

"Well anyone who survives what you did deserves a chance I suppose. I'll see what I can do."

I nodded and then he stood and turned back to the boy. "If you believe the possibility exists for getting your bodies back, you must seek it out. Keep moving, whatever it takes. Even if the way ahead, lies through a river of mud."

And then he was gone. I looked at the boy and realized that at some point, the seemingly emotionless eyes was replaced with a blazing fire of determination.


	3. We Made the Choice

**Me: **Hey everyone! Just as a warning this chapter is REALLY short, just like Ed.

**Ed: **HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET?!

**Me:** No one! Geez. Talk about issues. So anyway, I do promise that future chapters will be longer.

**Mustang: **Aren't you forgetting something, SD?

**Me: **Oh yeah! Just as a heads up the next few weeks I will be busy so I don't know when I'll update again. Now we can move to the story!

* * *

I sat in an operation room next to the boy, who I had since learned was Edward Elric, listening to him and Granny talk. The suit of armor which contained the soul of Edward's little brother Alphonso also sat nearby listening. Al and I have become friends during our stay here. I haven't officially met Edward due to the fact he was always studying about the Philosopher's stone, our only chance. After the meeting with Mustang, Al told me their story of their mother and their quest to bring her back. Edward doesn't yet know that I know. He feels that they shouldn't tell anyone. "How long will the surgery and rehabilitation take?"

"I'd say about three years more or less."

"I'll do it in one."

*Gasp* "You'll have yourself spitting blood you know that?"

"I'll also do it in one."

"Are you two sure?"

We both nod and then Edward turns to Al. "Just hold in there a little longer okay? Then we're gonna get yo your body back. I promise."

"Right. And well we're at it, we'll get you two your bodies back too."

We nod at him, both of us set with determination.


	4. Preparing for the Exam

**Me: *Snoring***

**Ed: SD?**

**Mustang: Wake up StoryDreamer**

**Me: Hm? Oh, sorry. *Yawns* Was up late from being sick but I'm better now. Just ... *Falls back asleep***

**Al: *Finds new chapter*Well at least here's another chapter. SD wishes for you to "Enjoy"!**

* * *

It was a long and painful year. Almost as painful the ones at the orphanage but at least it wasn't cruel. After the surgery we spent a few months just letting it heal. At least I wasn't bound to a wheelchair like Ed since he also needed automail for his leg. Ed and I finally managed to talk when we both were still stuck in bed.

-Flash-

"So, your name is Laura huh?"

"Yup. And you're Edward right?"

"Yeah but just call me Ed. Can I ask you a question Laura?"

"Sure."

"What exactly were you running from?"

My eyes began to water and I looked away towards a wall. "My old home, if that's what you want to call it."

"And where's your family? Surely you don't want to leave them behind as we travel."

I turned back to him and looked him in the eye. "Edward. I'm an orphan."

"I'm sorry. I can understand how you must feel."

"Do you? Do you know what it feels like to be thrown in a horrible place? Left to abuse day in and day out? Do you know what it feels like to be unwanted and left completely alone? At least you and Al had Granny and Winry. I had no one. Even the other orphans shunned me."

He fell quiet as he processed all that was said. He can't know what it feels like. No one can. "At least now you're not alone." he said looking at me, "We're happy to have you come."

"Thanks Ed."

-Flash-

Since that time we have recovered and and worked on rehab. Being that Ed's rehab is working on two parts of his body I was completely healed about a month before him. During that month Al taught me to fight. I sparred with him daily. Winry and I have talked off and on during my stay but for the most part she was with Ed. Finally Ed was healed.

The moment he was able, Ed ran outside when Al and I was about to spar. I stepped back to allow the brothers to spar first. He was amazing. Even with automail he was a natural at fighting. The clash of metal on metal was deafening. Flips and slides kicked up dirt. Finally, they were done. "Looking good Ed." I complimented.

"Yeah." agreed Al, "It seems like you're in perfect shape."

"Yeah." Ed said while looking at his hands, "Now I'll just need to try some alchemy. I guess it's been awhile since the last time I used it."

"I know. Not since the night we tried to bring mom back." Ed glanced at me but for his sake I pretended that I didn't hear anything. Looking away he clapped his hands together and transmuted his automail arm into a blade. "Brother!"

"Yeah I'd say that's right on the money!" he said, examining his new weapon.

"Ed!" I exclaimed, "Don't you realize what you did?"

"That was amazing!" Al excitedly exclaimed, "You didn't even use a transmutation circle! You perform alchemy the same way teacher does!"

"You can do it too, can't you?"

"Me? No. No way."

Ed turned to me and was about to say something when a wrench came flying and smacked him right in the head. We all looked to find Winry leaning over the porch rail. "Hey you! Don't you mess up my automail! Do you know how hard I worked on that?!"

"Well if it's half as hard as you throw a wrench I'd be surprised." Ed whined "For real. You could try acting more like a girl and less like a gearhead."

"If you think I'm a gearhead that's fine! But you better get used to it because as long as you guys are wearing my automail you're stuck with this gearhead whether you like it or not!" And with that she turned and went back into the house.

Once the door closed behind her I finally let out a stream of laughter. The look on Ed's face was priceless! "So, Laura."

"Yes Al?" I managed as I tried to control myself.

"Can you really do alchemy?"

That stopped me. "Well yeah. Since I was little that was my only escape from the horrors of my past. But now that you mention it..."

Using the knowledge given to me by Truth, I clapped my hands together and also transmuted my arm into a blade. Mine, however, was much more slender like a katana. "You did it too!" Al exclaimed "Just like brother!"

I turned to Ed to find him staring at me before he said "So you didn't see it, Al?"

"See what?" Breaking eye contact he looked at his brother. "Never mind."

I decided that it was time for a subject change. "So, how about we do a three-way spar match?" So that's what we did.

For months afterwards Ed and I did what we could to be ready for the test. When we weren't strengthening our body and practicing our alchemy, we were studying. Who knew there was also a written portion of the state alchemy test? Finally, the day had arrived. It was time to leave for Central, and by extension, the test. We packed about a weeks worth of necessities since that'll be how long we would be staying. After saying goodbye to everyone Ed and I boarded our train and then sat in silence when we found a seat.

About halfway through the train ride Ed decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "So, you saw it too?" he asked quietly.

There was no doubt what he meant. My mind flashed back to that night. "Yeah. I saw the gate."

"How? You weren't involved with our er, experiment."

Keeping a straight face I replied, "I honestly don't know. When I was with Truth he, it, whatever, didn't exactly explain."

Then we were again consumed with silence. When we had arrived in Central we went to our hotel and then once we were settled, we once again studied.

All week long that's all we did, day and night. We barely slept or ate. We needed to pass this test. When the night before the test came we decided it was best to not study. We also needed rest. So we went to bed early and I don't know about Ed but it was still a while before I fell asleep. I was that nervous. Then it was time.

We ate breakfast and then while making our way to the the military base Ed and I stayed in complete silence, each lost in our own world. When we had arrived, there was still ten minutes before the test was to begin. We were escorted to a waiting room where about eighteen other test takers sat, all of them grown men. One of the larger men looked up as we entered. "You kids lost?" he asked in a deep booming voice.

"No." I replied, "We're supposed to be here."

"Yeah right. You obviously are lost. This room is only for those taking the state alchemist tests."

"Duh." Ed snapped in reply, "That's why we're here."

"Ha! They're letting a couple of little kids like yous take the test? Please. You won't even get through the first quarter of the written test."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?!"

I sighed. "Ed, we are only twelve you know."

When is was finally time for the test we were all taken to a room that had been set up with tables and chairs. Once we took our seats we were each handed a sealed test. The man in charge of the test said "Once I give the mark you will have an hour to complete all 150 of the state level alchemy question. If you are done before time runs out you will bring your test to me and then you are free to head back to the waiting area. Begin."

The room went in complete silence as we opened our test and began to write.

After only a half hour the first person handed in his test. It was Ed. A few minutes later it was me. I gave it to the man and then went to join Ed. It was at least another fifteen minutes before the slow stream of men came back. The one that had been taunting us came in with two minutes to spare. When he entered he gave us a dirty look but said nothing. Once the test was over we had to wait another whole hour before we would learn who moves on. From what I picked up from the men there usually is not that many that make it. Sometimes only one or two. A few of them have even taken the test multiple times before now. Ed and I shared anxious glances but nothing else. Finally the same man who supervised the test came in. "This year we have only two to take the final test. Would Marsive and Elric please come with me." We leapt from our seats and gave each other a high five and then as we followed the man Ed childishly stuck his tongue out at the taunter.


	5. The Exam

**Me: *Still snoring***

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Two men in military uniform were walking down a hallway towards the exam room. One of them had an eyepatch over his right eye. "It's unusual for you to observe the examination." one said.

"That's true." the one with the eye patch replies, "But I hear we have two twelve year olds taking the test. I thought I'd come out and see what all the excitement was about."

**Laura's POV**

Ed and I were sitting in a hallway outside the exam room when he was called. He was nervous as he stood up so I said "Hey Ed!" He looked at me. "Knock em dead."

He gave me a confident smile and nodded. Then I was left alone. It was hard not to panic and I didn't really have anything else to think about to take my mind off it. It was a long wait. What must have been only ten or fifteen minutes later Ed came out of the room. "Well?" I asked.

"Piece of cake." he grinned, "But heads up. Fuhrer King Bradley is watching."

I gulped and then nodded before standing but once I was about to enter the room I composed myself and put on a confident mask.

There weren't very many people in there. Mustang and a few others were watching from a balcony while five other men stood around the room. One the was in the center, and who was also wearing an eyepatch, stood in the front. I could only assume he was Fuhrer Bradley. I took my position in the center flanked by two soldiers. "So were you also by the Eastern conflict?" he asked looking at my automail arm.

-So that must be Ed's cover story.- I thought to myself. "Yes sir." I replied.

He nodded and said "You may use anything you wish. Please begin."

"Would you like some chalk or something for circles?" one of the soldiers asked me.

"I'm good."

I didn't notice the exchange of glances as I was busy walking towards a metal rail along the wall. I clapped my hands together and pressed them against the rail. The result became four large Chinese throwing stars. All around me I heard exclaims about how I also used no transmutation circles. Ignoring them, I once again clapped my hands and this time pressed them against the ground. Four large blocks shot into the air and without pause, I threw the stars into the air, clapping my hands to use a stream of water and using an influence of air to guide said stars to their target. They each hit dead center before the blocks fell down. I stood up straight while trying to catch my breath. Everyone around me was speechless, including the Fuhrer. Eventually he was the first to speak. "That was quite a show young lady."

"Thank you, sir."

"Forgive my curiosity but I was wondering, can you also influence fire?" I heard a sort of gasp come from Mustang while at the same time I gave a start. I have only ever heard of Roy Mustang, aka the Flame Alchemist, being any influence to fire so naturally, I didn't bother trying. "I don't know sir." I said, "But I can try."

I walked up to one of the blocks and with a snap of my fingers, I caused a fire hot enough to melt the metal star onto the concrete block. "How interesting." the Fuhrer said, "Well I suppose this concludes your exam." and with that, he was gone. I was escorted back out of the room where Ed sat waiting. "So how'd you do?"

"Ed. I have no clue."

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Well I guess all we can do is wait." And wait we did.

We left and went back to our hotel room. Now that the test was finally over with, we weren't nervous wrecks. For the first time all week, we did nothing but talk. We talked about what Al and Winry might be doing and we talked about what we did in the exam room. "You attacked Fuhrer Bradley?" I asked, my eyebrows raised in disbelief, "What were you thinking?"

He just laid back on the couch and replied, "I wasn't actually attacking him. I just gave a demonstration like they asked."

I shook my head. "Ed."

"What?"

"You're crazy."

"If I'm so crazy, then what did you do for your test?"

Before I could answer, the phone rang. Ed answered it and he listened for a moment before saying, "We'll be right there." and then he hung up.

"Who was it?"

"It seems that they already have the results from the exam."

"Well lets get going." I said both nervous and excited.

In no time at all we were back at the military base. The secretary took us to Mustang's office where we were asked to sit. Ed and I each lounged back on the couch while Mustang sat at his desk. "Congratulations you two." he said as he handed us silver pocket watches with the state emblem on it, "This silver pocket watch will serve as proof of your state certification. These envelops contain your certificates of appointment."

He stops as he opens one and looks at it. "Huh, and it would seem our Fuhrer is not without a sense of irony."

"Why is that?"

"Nothing. Here's yours Edward."

Ed reads it and then looks at Mustang. "Fullmetal?"

"That's right. Along with their commission, state alchemists also receive a cover name. An official name you will be known as. The Fullmetal Alchemist."

Ed got a large grin on his face. "I like that. It's nice and intimidating. I think that will suit me just fine." I punched his arm playfully.

He looked at me real fast. "What was that for?!"

"Intimidating? Really?"

Mustang cleared his throat. "Here's yours, Laura."

He handed me my certificate. It read "By the order of Fuhrer King Bradley, this document certifies that Laura Marsive has been appointed to the post of state alchemist and that she is hereby granted the title of Fundamental."

I turned to Ed and told him my title. "The Fundamental Alchemist?" he asked, "What does that mean?"

"Well," I began, "Fundamental sorta means being a primary source. The basic elements are usually primary sources." and then I told Ed what happened at my exam. It wasn't until later that I realized why the Fuhrer asked about fire. I had used almost all the elements before he asked. "Why do you get to have the elements?" Ed whined.

"Who's intimidating now?" I asked with a smug smile.

"Whatever."

"Welcome to being dogs of the military." Mustang said with a smile.


	6. Resembole

**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry it took awhile to post but I had been procrastinating with my summer reading homework. School already starts next week so I'm scrambling!**

**Mustang: At least I'm not the only one behind on things.**

**Hawkeye: *Cocks a pistol* Do you two need some motivation?**

**Mustang: *Runs for office* I'm going! I'm going!**

**Hawkeye: *Turns towards me***

**Me: I'm almost done I SWEAR! Anyway readers here's the next chapter! *Runs away* Enjoy!**

**Hawkeye: That's better.**

* * *

As soon as we left from Mustang's office we decided we wanted to head back that day. So, as soon as we were packed we left the hotel and caught the next train leaving Central station. We were on our way to Resembole. Feeling much more relaxed than when we came to Central, Ed and I got to know each other better. "So Ed, what do you think Al and Winry will say about us being early?"

With his hands behind his head he shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. I'm just glad this is over with."

"Same here." I agreed with a huge grin in my face. We continued our conversations the whole trip home.

Before the train even stopped Ed and I were grabbing our luggage and then, when it was safe to, jumped off. Pumped with the excitement of seeing Al and Winry again we ran down the road and didn't stop until we were at the Rockbell Automail shop. They were sitting on the porch talking. Al was the first to spot us. "Brother! Laura!" The giant suit of armor came running up to us, followed by Winry. We met them halfway and Al immediately launched into questions. "What happened? Did you guys get in? What happens next?"

The three of us laughed. "Calm down, Al!" I said smiling, "We just got home."

"Oh, yeah." We laughed again as we headed inside.

After we put our stuff away in our rooms and said a quick hello to Granny, we came back outside. After we had sat down Ed and I began telling them what happened in Central. When we were done, Winry asked, "Can't all alchemists use the elements?"

"Well, yes but..." I began when Ed interrupted me. "But it is actually kinda hard to influence the air molecules with alchemy. I can do it but just don't prefer to. As for the fire, for some reason only select alchemists can work with it. The only ones known is Roy Mustang and now Laura."

"I still can't believe you guys made it though!" exclaimed Al.

"Yup. We are officially the youngest State Alchemists ever."

"That's great but I have another question." Winry said before asking, "Which one of you two is younger?"

Ed and I looked at each other. "Well I was born February 3rd." he said.

"And I was born April 21st."

"So Laura is younger." Winry stated, "That means that she is literally the youngest State Alchemist."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess so."

"So do we leave now, brother?"

"Yup. First we have to head to Central again but then we can finally begin."

"So," Winry quietly said, "You guys are leaving already?"

Ed looked down. "Yes. I need to fix Laura and Al's bodies. It's my fault they're like this."

I put a hand on Ed's shoulder. "We will also fix your body too, Ed. I promise."

He looked at me and nodded. "Well I guess we better make sure we're ready to leave tomorrow."

So we all went inside the house and prepared for the journey ahead of us.

The next morning as I was packing my few belongings in the room I had across from the brothers, I was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!"

It was Ed. He came in with his hand behind his back and a new red jacket. "Hey Ed." I said with a smile, "Nice jacket."

"You like it?"

"Sure thing." then I paid more attention to his hand, "What are you hiding?"

"Well, uh, since you are joining us I thought you might want one too."

As he spoke he pulled out another jacket like his from behind his back. The only difference was that mine was blue. "Wow. This is for me?"

He nodded and then handed me the jacket. That's when I noticed the symbol on the back. "The symbol for alchemy." I stated.

"Yup. It's on the back of my jacket as well as Al's arm." he said with a huge grin before looking towards my small suitcase on the bed.

"So you almost packed?"

"Actually," I said as I closed the suitcase, "I just finished. How about you?"

"All packed!"

Then his face turned solemn. "We need to do something first before we leave."

"What?" I asked, worried about the sudden change.

"You'll see."

I found out after we left the Rockbell house. We had made our way to the Elric house and when I looked at Ed puzzled he said, "We need to make sure there's no way we will quit. So that we can't come running home."

I didn't really understand but I didn't press for details. This was something between the brothers only. I watched in the background as they burned down their childhood home and then followed them as we made our way to the train station. We stayed in silence the whole walk and only when we were on the train did we decide to speak.


End file.
